It Felt Good on My Lips
by OSG loves to read
Summary: A songfic about Leo Valdez and his quest to find comfort when dealing with bad memories. To his surprise, he bumps into someone that is also facing a similar dilemma. Based on Tim McGraw's classic country song. Warning! There is some drinking and swearing in this.


**So, I have been wanting to write this for a while This is my first Leyna fic, so hopefully you like it. I know that Leyna isn't canon, but I had shipped them before _House of_ _Hades_, so I still do believe in Leo and Reyna. I try to be open minded about Calypso though, but time will tell what Rick Riordan has planned for them. **

**I was inspired by the song ****Felt Good on My Lips** after listening to it on the radio. But, I do not own the song, Felt Good on My Lips, Tim McGraw does. 

**I know, it may seem a little OOC, but I tried to envision what they would say. Also, sorry about any Spanish or grammar mistakes. For the Spanish, I take it in school, but not enough to put it into writing correctly, so I had used Google Translate. For Spanish speaking people, I apologize if it is incorrect. Also, my older sister looked it over and checked the grammar and fixed my mistakes (and there was a lot of mistakes!) so I would love to thank her for her help.**

**One last thing, I want to thank SkyeElf for being an amazing writer! This incredible person actually wrote a story and dedicated it to me! The fanfic, ****Lily Evans is**** dead,**** is spectacular! I highly suggest you to check it out and read it! Also, please read the rest of ****SkyeElf's writing as well! ****  
**

**********Finally, Happy Valentine's Day!**

Warning! **Please pay attention to this! This story mentions some alcohol usage and there is some swearing. I felt that I needed to warn you so that there aren't children who read it.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own_ Heroes of Olympus_, the fantastic Rick Riordan does. If I did, the books would certainly not be great at all. I am not Tim McGraw either, so I don't own the song Felt Good on My** Lips which inspired this story and would be a great idea to listen to.******  
**

* * *

_**It**** Felt Good on My Lips**_

**Summer of 2015: I, Leo Valdez, am 22 years old.**

The war was over. Gaea was gone and not a worry any more. As I walked around New Rome; with the Christmas lights strung up upon the white marble buildings, the streets looked radiant, and the fresh scent of chicken-on-a-stick (don't ask, for some reason that I don't know, to celebrate the anniversary of the defeat of the giants, people eat chicken on a stick) flowed through the air after being baked in homes in preparation for the celebration; I couldn't help feeling miserable.

I know, what was wrong with me? How was it that I was miserable on the sixth anniversary of my defeat over the not-so-awesome-and-really-quite-annoying Gaea. (okay, so it wasn't _my_ defeat over Gaea entirely. It was more like 1/7 of shared kicking ass, but still… I, the wonderful, awesome, amazing, good-lookin', and may I mention sexy, Leo Valdez was in one of the greatest of prophecies the world - or at least the demigod world - has ever seen. Not to mention that I had built the Argo II and sailed across the Atlantic) So… where was I? Oh yes… feeling miserable.

Alright, so I was not exactly feeling miserable. It was more of feeling blue, or dejected. It's just that well…

* * *

**Flashback 2 years ago:**

"_Come on Calypso! I wanna have a little fun!"_

_ "Leo, I think we should… well-"_

_ "Spit it out, I know what you're trying to say."_

_ "You do?"_

_ "Yeah, you, babe, got hots for your sexy boyfriend." I gazed at Calypso and her cheeks blushed. Gods, she was so beautiful. Her caramel colored hair was mostly draped over her shoulders in ringlets except for a strand that was hung in front of her eyes._

_ I reached out, and tucked the hair back behind her ear while gazing into her almond eyes. They always reminded me of a far-off beach, somewhere romantic and a lovely place to watch the sunset and the stars at night. A place like would be perfect to go on a honeymoon to… in the future, of course._

_ Calypso tensed. Strange. She never did that before. She grabbed my hand that was hovering above her ear and pushed it away from her face, yet still holding it in her hand. "Leo, can we go somewhere quieter. I need to talk to you," she glanced around at the laughing crowds, "in a calmer environment."_

_ "Sure. Whatever you want or need." It was an old joke of ours, ever since the day I first tried to compare myself to the men who visited her island in the past. Ever since then, I would try to over exaggerate my greatness by implying that I could do better than the others._

_ Yet, Calypso didn't smile and she looked slightly guilty._

_ She led me into a cafe of sorts. It was surprisingly quiet with all of the excitement out in the streets. When Calypso had finally found a booth she had preferred, somewhere in the back where there wasn't much of a crowd, she had finally spoke. "Leo, do me a favor and reflect on us."_

_ "Us?" My brain was blank. What was my chica talking about?_

_ "Yes Leo, us. Us, our relationship, dating…" She stopped when a waitress, who looked no older than a high school student, walked up with her notepad in hand. "Hello, I like a muffin with an iced cappuccino to go."_

"_Ah, I would like a… chocolate- no, no no. Actually, I could use a… well… how about the triple vanilla…" I looked over at Calypso, thinking that she was going to giggle at my hesitation to make a choice properly, but she was staring past me with a hard look in her eyes. "Ok, I will go for an iced coffee." The waitress nodded and walked into the kitchens while I turned toward my lovely girlfriend._

"_You know that caffeine won't do much good. You're already too hyper." Calypso mumbled, still staring beyond where I was sitting._

"_Which makes it all the better." I grinned. But she still didn't laugh. In fact, it seemed like she was holding back tears. I tilted my head, angling it in the way a puppy would when listening to its master. "What's wrong?" _

"_Leo, we need to discuss something." I wracked my brain once more. Maybe she said she was ready? Or maybe she is afraid that she'll never be ready. I remembered how months ago she told me she wanted to wait before she was ready to give up her virginity. (Which is weird considering how many other guys visited Ogygia. You would think…) Is this what she wanted to talk about? Is this the 'US' she was referring to?_

"_I want to break up."_

_Whoa, definitely not expecting that. "But-but-but, huh?" See? As you can tell, I was literally speechless._

"_Leo, I love you. But this is not what it was before. I feel like it won't be fair to you to keep leading you on, keeping you believing in nothing."_

"_This isn't nothing. Wait, I can fix it. Is it my breath? It's my hair, isn't it? Or my fire… it's too dangerous, and you don't like it. Wait! I will fix us! I__** will**__ fix this Calypso!"_

_I used to send shivers down her back. I would whisper her name in the dark, and she would shiver and blush. This time, however, it was different. _

_Calypso shook her head sadly. "Leo, it's time for us to move on. There are other girls out there in the world. Move on! I don't want you hurt when it won't work. Please," I looked up, and into the eyes I loved most, she sent out a plea. Her eyes said it all: sympathy, pain, sadness, and hope. Hope for something new. Something that wasn't me. "Try. I need you to try. Leo, I'm," she choked on a sob. "I'm sorry." _

_And with that, Calypso got up from the table and walked over to the counter just as the waitress brought out our food. She pulled out her ivory colored wallet, paid the girl, and grabbed her muffin and drink. But before she left, Calypso walked over to me, and leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. Her lips lingered, and I leaned into her touch by instinct. She pulled away too quickly for my liking and whispered, "Goodbye."_

_The waitress padded her way over. "Tough luck kid." Before I could snap and retort, she continued saying, "That girl paid for your coffee. I think she muttered something about needing caffeine" The teenager set my drink down. "Enjoy."_

_Calypso was right. I wasn't going to sleep that night. However, I wasn't going to need the caffeine. That night, I shuffled through crowds of rowdy people celebrating on my way to my Argo. (Yes, the Argo is still around. It hasn't been destroyed yet.) I had stayed up all night building, taking apart pieces of machinery, and tossing tools about. I had no sleep at all for a while. In the early hours of the morning, instead of wrapping my arms around my chica, I worked in the armory; glancing at __**her**__ framed picture, muttering, "Pero todavía te amo." Translation: 'But I still love you.'_

* * *

**Back to Present Day and Out of Flashback:**

Yeah, you heard right. This is the anniversary of the day I got dumped. Sure, I know I get 'overly-dramatic'. But at the time I didn't care. Then eventually I moved on. It took time, but soon I did. My friends certainly helped.

* * *

**Flashback to a Week After the Previous Flashback:**

"_LEO, I SWEAR THAT IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, I WILL BLAST IT MYSELF!" It was one of those rare times that Mr. Blonde Superman acted a little too similar to Thor. _

"_Dude, we will find our way in there. He's not kidding." Percy added, "It'll be either Jason electrocuting the entire place or Frank becoming Hannibal the Elephant."_

"_Wait, who said I will do that?" There was a grunt then a stutter. "I mean, yeah, I will do that. Apparently." Frank muttered._

"_LEO! OPEN UP NOW!" Jason's fury was now at the level of growling._

_I sighed and grabbed a gray, triangular-shaped controller and pressed the big red button on it. (Yeah, I know, I am such a son of Hephaestus, huh? I even make remotes designed to open doors, talk about lazy)The door opened to reveal a red- faced ex-praetor whose fist was raised to either punch the door again or to do something crazy. Unfortunately for me, Jason chose the second option._

_I had just sat up to tell Percy and Co. to go away when I saw a streak of white light. I must be dead now, I told myself. It was painful and now my head hurt like crazy._

"_Hey Leo, you need to get-ahh! Jason, you killed him!" That was the one time I heard Percy scream like a little girl._

"_Fuck! Leo, can you hear me?" Jason's usual commanding voice was now scared, and I would've laughed if I wasn't in this situation._

"_What did you do?" Frank asked._

"_I just-just thought that I could undo his lock by using a very lite voltage and well… it kinda backfired."_

_At the same time, Percy and Frank spoke:_

"_Kinda, dude?" Percy responded._

"Lite_? What do you mean _lite_? Lite is just enough to use on a science project, not KILL!"_

_I, feeling slightly better from my near-death experience, finally spoke up. "Although I am honored that you all adore me so, and would go crying at my funeral; fear not, for Leo Valdez lives!" I tried to grin, only to result in a wince._

"_Huh, you're alive… just another sign you're one of us, buddy." Wow, _real _touching Percy… real touching._

_However, Jason automatically freaked out. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? ARE YOU INSANE? LOCKING YOURSELF UP IN YOUR ROOM IS JUST THE __**PERFECT **__WAY TO GET OVER BEING DUMPED! GREAT IDEA LEO, GREAT IDEA!"_

"_Hey, man. Chill, ok?" I tried to uh, comfort, the big-bad-Jason-Grace._

"_OH, YEAH. CHILL! YOU KNOW, I REALLY DID NOT MEAN TO ELECTROCUTE YOU, BUT SERIOUSLY? YOU SHOULD HAVE NOT WAITED THAT LONG TO OPEN YOUR DOOR IN THE FIRST PLACE!"_

_Fortunately for me, Percy stepped in before things got ugly. "You know, why don't we put this behind us, ok?" He looked back and forth between us. But he gave me a really weird look like it was somehow __**my **__fault._

_Which I guess is fair. I mean, I did hide away, but to me, it was for the right reasons. So instead of lingering on the subject and facing Jason's wrath, I managed a real grin and said, "Hey, who wants food?"_

_The guys looked at me like I was crazy… which I probably was, but still. _

_Anyways, Percy snapped out of his apparent shock and responded, "Yeah, that would be good."_

"_Sure." Frank looked like he needed a cheeseburger._

_So long story short, we went out, and got some cheeseburgers. Then to try to "comfort" me: they went around talking about "who needs girls anyway" and "bros forever" and wacko stuff like that. It didn't really help me that much, but I did get some pretty good blackmail. Apparently Percy hates Annabeth's iguana (she got it after the war because it eats bugs. Percy was convinced it was evil though, and he was going into full detail of its "shenanigans"), and Jason finally figured out how to resist Piper's charm speaking for up to 3 seconds. Even Frank admitted something he shouldn't say in front of Hazel._

_Little did they know that I had remembered every word, wondering how I could repeat it later._

* * *

**Present Day, Again:**

So, where was I? Oh, yes. Moving on.

Anyway, eventually I did. I mean, I still remember our good times, and the way Calypso looked in the moonlight, but at least my heart doesn't hurt as much. (Now, I'm starting to sound like a child of Aphrodite, gods that's annoying. I'm getting sappy!) But my friends helped, certainly.

Which reminded me that I was thirsty.

I could have gone looking for the 7, but there wasn't much chance they would want to go to a bar, especially with a single person. Percy and Annabeth had started a family about 2 years ago. They probably were carrying around baby Charles and walking around. Piper and Jason had just gotten engaged and were probably were doing… uh, coupley stuff and sharing an ice cream… or not. And Hazel and Frank, they weren't the kind to 'just get a drink' without the rest of the gang. Oh well, guess I could go alone, as I always do.

Except that I did not expect to see a certain someone. The praetor, a girl who _still _wasn't retired, was sitting right here in the Roman bar nursing a bottle of Blue Moon.

"Hola, mi reina. Didn't fancy seeing you here."

She giggled, then hiccupped. Yep, Reyna was on her way to tipsy-town. "Didn't think I would see you either." She paused and looked me over. "So, what's your sob story?"

I snorted. "Sob story? Is that the only reason you think I am here?"

She shrugged and looked out the smoky window. It was only until then that I realized that A: she was beautiful, and B: she was actually talking to me. "Me has llamado a una reina." She laughed bitterly. "No me siento muy parecido a uno aunque." I also realized something else,: Reyna spoke perfect Spanish. I was able to translate what she said easily, 'You called me a queen. I don't feel much like one though.'

"¿Por qué no? Usted es un líder fuerte que todo el mundo respeta." Translation: 'Why not? You are a strong leader that everyone respects.'

"El respeto es tan sobrevalorado en estos días." 'Respect is so over rated these days.'

"Sobrevalorado? ¿De qué estás hablando? Es de desear, el respeto apenas se da hacia fuera." What that meant was: 'Overrated? What are you talking about? It is to desire, respect is hardly given out.'

Reyna rolled her eyes and sipped her beer. A bartender walked over, and I asked for the strongest thing he could whip up

A minute passed after I started drinking whatever the bartender handed me (and I got to admit, it was _strong_. Maybe _too _strong.) until she finally spoke again, "When you have been in power for as long as I have, people get afraid of you and what you can do with your power."

"But if people don't have respect for you, they disregard your importance and toss you away the minute you are useless. " I shot back. I sipped on my drink, relishing in its taste, which wasn't much. "Like an extra wheel." I added.

Then she said something that I had never expected. "You're not an extra wheel."

I remained silent. I could start to feel the effects of my liquor take hold. Tomorrow, I would have a hangover. "So, how is your Spanish that fluent? I mean, I knew that you had a Hispanic kind of name. What was it again? RA-RA?" I joked, attempting for a smile from her. It was after her brave journey across the Atlantic that I finally learned her last name on my Argo II.

"My name is Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, not R.A-R.A." Coldly, she corrected me. I deflated. I knew what happened when I started admiring a pretty female. I got a crush. And this crush would get me nowhere. Just add it to the hall of failures: Khione, Thalia, and lots of other girls. Plus Calypso, never forget Calypso.

I don't know why I cared about her animosity; it's just that right now I was drawn to her. Her dark hair was down, and out of its usual braid. She wasn't wearing armor, so I could see her Camp Jupiter shirt that fit her figure perfectly. (Not that I was checking her out or anything, I was just… admiring her. Yeah, just admiring her.)

But she continued like nothing happened. "I try to forget it, but my family's name is… ancient."

I picked up from the progress I made earlier. "So you're from Spain?"

Reyna smirked. "No, Puerto Rico. Actually," she stopped, and tried to reconsider what she said, "before my family was in Puerto Rico, I was told, as a child, that my roots could be traced back to Spain."

"Ramírez-Arellano." I tasted the name. It was nice, actually. And much better than R.A-R.A. "And you have been speaking Spanish since childhood then?"

"Yes, on her island, Circe encouraged foreign languages because they attracted more guests." Suddenly, Reyna laughed. I don't know if it was a sign of being drunk or not, but her laughter was music to my ears.

"If yesterday evening I told myself I would be sitting here talking to the boy who practically wrecked my camp and be talking about my family's heritage, I would've thought that I was going crazy." She suddenly studied the bottle in her hands, realizing how close it was to being empty. "Or drunk." Reyna added.

"Whoa, I am not a boy," I corrected her, "I am a _man_! And also, I didn't _completely _wreck it, I just, well… I _fired _on it. Not on purpose, I was just being possessed." I could tell it wasn't a convincing argument, but she didn't comment.

Instead, Reyna glanced around at the couples who were on the dance floor shaking like crazy. I mean, seriously, their dancing sucked.

Reyna jumped off her chair and started walking away. _Sigh. _I knew she would eventually walk away. Hence adding her name to the hall of failures.

But wait, she turned right around after talking to the DJ , with a smile on her face. "Come on, camp bomber. We need to show these people what _real _dancing is like."

I grabbed her wrist and studied her face. "Wait, you dance?"

"Just one. And don't worry; I'll go easy on you." I blinked at her response and the praetor smirked.

"Well, then, let's dance."

The music started, and it was pop mixed with some sort of mariachi band in the background. As the lead singer began singing, I recognized that it was being sung in Spanish as well. I raised my eyebrow. "Couldn't resist, could you?"

"I cashed in on an old favor." She smiled and guided my hand to her waist. I stiffened. The last time a girl willingly did that was Calypso. Yet, I just went with the flow and for once, tried to forget Calypso.

We started slow, a little cha-cha mixed with modern moves. The music picked up the pace, and we soon began to complicate our dance moves.

"You're lip-synching." I looked up.

"What?"

"You're lip-synching. You don't know the song, yet you're lip-synching." She glanced around at the group of people that turned to watch us. "You know what's funny?"

"What?" I whispered, not exactly knowing why, but somehow feeling like this conversation was just meant for us.

"Half of the song is in Spanish, and the other half is in Latin." Reyna whispered, joining into the act.

"That explains a lot." She smiled, and it seemed to be the third time that night. Man, I was breaking records if the stiff praetor was smiling.

Soon, I began twirling her around in my arms. We stuck to the rhythm, and I even tried a cartwheel. Soon, the crowd began clapping to the beat and we received applause every time we would kick, shake hips, twist, twirl, do anything awesome.

After the fifth or seventh song, we looked at each at each other, and wordlessly both knew that we needed a break. I picked up my glass from earlier as Reyna got another bottle.

"So, you came here for a good time, eh?"

Reyna blinked, probably deciding if she should answer. "Came to forget."

I suddenly knew what she was talking about. Jason's and Piper's engagement was 4 months ago, and today was the sixth anniversary of when we came back from the final battle. Jason had made the absolute choice of girl: Piper. I knew that Reyna had had a crush on him; I just didn't know it was that strong.

"Oh." I managed. "Guess we're both loners then." I tried to smile, hoping this conversation could move forward.

"I guess that you are correct."

"You sound surprised." I countered.

"A change in events is always unexpected." Gosh, that girl was clever and witty. Reyna had a hidden layer well hidden, meant for only those who were brave enough to see it. Perhaps I was one.

The DJ changed course, choosing a song that I recognized. I grabbed her hand. "Come on, this moment is meant for us."

This time we just swayed to the music. The crowd dispersed once they saw we weren't going to do anything exciting. We held each other at arm's length and stepped side to side.

"Reina, tengo sed!" Leave it to me to ruin a moment like this just because I was thirsty.

She smirked. "I hope you know you're whining, bombardero campamento." Even her calling me camp bomber in Spanish was worth it. "Come on."

The bartender nodded at us, and I opened my mouth to order, but she interrupted me. "Actually, I'd like to surprise him." Reyna was whispering in the bartender's ear.

"What do you think you are doing?" I questioned.

"Trust me With what you were going to pick, you were going to be in misery tomorrow. Oh," she turned back to the bartender, "and I'll have the same." He nodded and turned to mix up whatever it was that the great praetor of New Rome ordered.

"When did you become the expert?"

"Ever since the idiot next to me decided to get the 'strongest thing they got' and had several shots of it. Besides, it'll work."

Before I could answer, the bartender came back with our drinks. It was a darkish pink with an umbrella hanging off of it. Wow, such a manly drink.

"What is this?" I pointed to the new creation sitting in front of me.

"It's fruity with no alcohol, something perfect for your condition. Besides, it has ingredients meant to help cure hangovers." Reyna answered, sipping hers perfectly contentedly.

I rolled my eyes, but I tried it. Alright, I'll admit. It was pretty damn good.

But looking at the girl sitting across from me was even better.

Soon, before we knew it, it was about 1:45 in the morning. That was certainly new.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we would like a final dance and drink on this great festival of renewal and celebration. So grab your girl, drink, or guy, and make the night last." The DJ announced over the loud speaker.

"YOLO!" I nearly shouted, making half the room look at me in confusement. Reyna laughed. She seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. But then again, something new was in the air.

"You only live once, right?"

"Sí, mi reina." I smiled at her. "You are correct. And as a reward, I would like a dance."

"Alright, I could live with that."

We walked on to the dance floor where lots of couples were dancing awkwardly, definitely drunk. I placed my hands on her waist while she placed hers around my neck, just as we had done countless times tonight. Yet, this time, it felt different. I felt like my body was somehow closer to hers even if it wasn't. I breathed in the air around us. It was just so perfect, so right. How long ago was it since I had last felt like this?

Her lips were pink and so tempting. The me from a year ago, a month ago, a week ago, even yesterday, would have never done this. Where was this coming from, anyway?

She was staring intently at me, and I suddenly realized that we were moving closer. We were up against each other, swaying to the music and sticking to the rhythm. I knew what I had to do. I leaned in closer, and looked in her black eyes that reminded me of an endless night sky. I had to -

"And that's that, ladies and gentlemen. Please exit out the door, and please have a good night."

I snapped out of it. The DJ's voice boomed, and Reyna stepped back with a strange look in her eyes.

"Thanks for, well, you know. Thanks for… everything." Reyna's eyes bounced around the room, searching for something to complete her thoughts.

"I understand. Can I, can I, uh, walk you out?"

She nodded. Reyna then quickly turned on her heel and started strolling out of the building. I could hardly keep up with her pace. It was almost like she wanted to leave and forever forget this as soon as possible. But I couldn't. And my head was so focused on her that I didn't really see where I was going; her silhouette was the only thing that stood out. And that was all that mattered.

We finally made it out the door after bumping into several people who were clearly intoxicated. That was the moment I went ahead and decided something. I couldn't stay in the past any longer.

"Hey, Reyna?"

"What is it, Valdez?"

"I, uh," I paused when I saw a guy with a shaggy gray beard staring at Reyna hungrily and shot the man the most annoyed look I could give. But Reyna beat me to it and gave her signature cold glare. So I pulled her into a secluded alley nearby. I then continued, "I wanted to thank you, for, you know, baile." I switched into Spanish, referring to our previous dancing experience.

"Oh, you're welcome. I just thought, well, to hell with acting properly."

"Yo estaba pensando lo mismo." Translation: 'I was thinking the same thing.'

Suddenly she smirked. Something had changed. She no longer thought of me as the camp bomber. And if she did, maybe it didn't really bother her anymore. Maybe we came to… _respect _each other more. Maybe we understood and perhaps had a slightly better idea of what the other had gone through. Maybe not a complete understanding, but things were definitely better. We both needed company and knew that the other may do.

"Goodnight, Camp Bomber."

"That is "Supreme Commander of the Argo II," Miss Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano."

"'Praetor of the Roman Legion' to you." I realized we were standing very close to each other. I could practically smell that fruity drink on her breath.

"I stand corrected, Miss-Flirtatious-and-can-we-dance-to-Spanish-style-music."

"You think you're so hot, don't you?" I could've sworn she had blushed, but maybe that was me being hopeful.

I countered her challenge. "Baby, I am so hot, I'm practically an inferno."

Reyna, the cold praetor who was usually so logical and closed off from others, kissed me.

At first, I didn't respond, I was just shocked. But then she started to pull away after a slight peck, saying, "Sorry, don't know what got into me I just-"

I then cut her off. "Whoa, hold on there." I wanted to finish what we started. I leaned in and gave her a good and proper kiss. And you know what? I didn't care if Reyna would push me away and ignore me forever. Sure, that would hurt, and I might be pissed for a short while, but I was finally taking Calypso's advice. I was moving on.

Reyna seemed surprised and she stiffened. But then she started kissing me back. I soon wrapped my arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around my neck. After what seemed to be forever bliss, the lack of air made us both pull away.

"Can I walk you home? I mean, New Rome can be big and bad at night." I looked Reyna, who seemed like she had a lot on her mind at the moment.

"No…well, maybe you can serve as my back-up at the moment." She blinked, but then she smiled. And let me say, the praetor was beautiful when she smiled. (Talking about Reyna, not Frank. Don't get me wrong, Frank was… slightly good looking, if you were into big, clumsy Canadian boys, but I was talking about the female praetor.)

I grinned. "That would be fantastic." I took her hand, which fit perfectly into mine, and we walked to her home. When I tried to look back and figure it out, I couldn't believe what happened that night. I actually walked Reyna up to her door before kissing her on the cheek. And she let me!

We said goodnight. It was the start of something new. So, yes, that day was the anniversary of me kicking Gaea's ass, me getting my heart broken, and Jason choosing Piper forever. But it also was the day I spent the evening with Reyna. Not The Praetor, not RA-RA, not the ice queen of respect or dignity. Just plain old Reyna. And that felt good.

* * *

**So, how was it? It's funny, it 'felt good' writing that. Seriously, I had a lot of fun writing that. Does that sound weird?**

**I don't know if I wrote in Leo's point of view well. To me, it seemed like the best way to tell the story though, so I hope it was okay. Also, I know that the romance wasn't at its finest. I was never in a romantic relationship. I had crushes, but the feelings weren't ever returned. But I tried my best, and hopefully you liked it.**

**Sorry if it seemed out of character. The part about Jason, with him and yelling, for some reason that had popped into my head and I kinda went with the flow. I think it's funny when he freaks out, but I don't know if you guys liked it. What about you? Did you liked that or not?**

**Anyways, I figured out that if Leo was a few months younger than Percy, and that Percy was born in 1993 (according to Camp Half Blood Wiki), then Leo would be about 22 in 2015. I'm not positive if my math is correct, but that's just a guess.**

**Also, I'm not sure if I want to leave it like that. I may add another chapter. What do you think? Please, I would love to know your opinion.**

**I wanted to publish this earlier, it's just that editing took longer than expected. But at least I was still able to publish it on Valentine's Day. I got the idea for it a week ago after listening to the song on the radio and suddenly, I was inspired. Ahh... good old country music, you're the best.**

**Hence, please review. Also, I hope you all have a happy weekend and a Happy Valentine's Day; whether you are with a loved one or celebrating being single, have fun!**

**Cheers!**

**-OSG**

**Update 2/18/2014: If this story seems any different, that's because I took the lyrics out. So, while reading this story, listen to the song. The lyrics were taken out for copyright reasons, so if there are slow spots, that's why. Thank you!**


End file.
